Sakura Haruno: Demon container
by DragonDrake
Summary: What if sakura was the  demon  container? read and find out!  No massacre and Narutos parents alive.
1. Chapter 1

An : okay people I have been having trouble writing this.

Random Fact Nine-Tail foxes come from china mythology not japan seriously look it up or even better read the pageant of Chinese History.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sakura Haruno

Demon Container

The day of the nine tail attack surprised every one. many people thought that demons were myths. Unfortunately the kyubi shattered that myth in one swing of its tails destroying acres of land. Anbu,Jounin and Chunin ran towards the demon with no thought of their own lifes Genin and academy students ran the civilans toward shealters built in the hokage monument.

The Fourth stared at the Third as if he were insane "no way old man am I letting you give your life thats my job." "Please Minato understand this village needs you more then ever I am just an old man whos accepted his death." " yeah but kushina has not give birth yet who will you use as a sacrifice?"

sigh"there was born to the haruno merchant clan a new born whose mother and father have died I shall

use her."

"now if I may take my leave?"

yes sighed minato wishing this did not have to watched in amasment as the old man took the newborn child to kyuubi performed a thousand seals in at least a second then watched as kyuubi vanish into a bright light which was absorbed into the childs stomach.

He looked at the childs stomah in amesement at the seal not only was it more complex then his own idea it allowed her to summon the kyuubis chakara into some kind of weapon.

He sighed as two members of the haruno clan walked into his office they were both femal and both watched as one began to scream at him.

" they jumped over our fence and tried to destroy private property they should be hung by their **NECKS".**

" **YEAH** they tried to attack our nusery if it was not for the anbu gaurds innocent children could have died".

"now ladies-

dont now ladies us.

Yeah.

Minato sighed they will face judgement of the counci-

But the council wont do anything.

They also kicked us off because we arent a ninja clan with a kekki genkai.

Besides that we have something elese to tell you.

Okay what? Minato asked curiously

Well we have the cat clan contract and one of the kittens wont leave sakuras side.

Okay what does that have to do with me asked minato well its an water elemental cat who is an extremely rare breed.

Minato sighed okay you are dissmised.

AN : how do you like my new intro please tell me.

And could some one PM me a list of the nine biju Tail numbers and animal type.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. : sorry about lateness its just school stress anxiety that kind of stuff but here is chapter 2. by the way I am considering adding a oc from my oc village: The village hidden beneath the waves its mine you cant have it. p.s. Sorry about lame ending it has a purpose though and rating will go up for blood and gore.

Chapter 2

Sakura was seven years old and playing with drake her kitty. She loved drake when the mean villagers yelled at her he would some how know and rub up against her and purr. Not mention her kitty had special powers she sighed as she remembered.

Flash Back

sakura watched as the villages two prince naruto namikaze and sasuke uchiha walked down the road with there two parents and itachi sasukes older brother. Carried his little bro on his back

minato and fuu as his friends called him fugaku to to every body else smiled and chatted amnible.

Suddenly sakura had a feeling of premonition. she relished while thinking of the villages royalty she had walked into a dead corner she was suddenly afraid and out of no where she heard a drunkard charge at her with broken glass her eyes went wide when suddenly a blast of water hit him hard in the face. She turned around and saw her kitty drake growling at him as also realized drake was glowing sky blue and had sum how summoned water from thin air and hit the drunk. She grined garbed drake and sped of to her faimlys compound.

End of Flash Back

sakura had a smile on her face as she pet drake afterwerd she learned the reason drake was a rare cat even though he looked like your average house cat was his cat sub speciaquas-felinene could summon water from the air. A water user would pay their weight in gold for one especially if the cat and you had a special bond the cats had a special ability that let them use their ability to summon water out of any thing that had water in thats why they were seperate from the regular cat clans and had fromed an agreement with the harunos around 500 years ago to preotect them on long carvan journeys.

Sakura grinned as drake fell asleep in her arms my first precious friend she thought with a smile!

The next day sakura grined as brought drake with her to the academy when iruka saw this he sighed and told her no pets in class.

Sakura pouted but kiba gets to bring sighed akamarus a nin animal so its okay.

Suddenly she had an idea hay iruka sensei if drake beats akamaru he can stay if he cant i'll take him home. iruka smirked sure sakura just dont get mad if he gets hurt. Dont worry sensei he wont.

Out side the academy by the tree swing. Akamaru and drake face of bark bark dont be mad if I hurt you

meow same to you.

Iruka started to count down 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 go

sakura smirked as akamaru ran at drake she heard shikmaru and naruto bet sasuke 100 yen that akamaru would win sasuke just sighed. He knew what breed drake was after failing to collect ones paw print he shiverd water needles eual bad he thought to himself

akamaru growled then charged at drake

yep sasuke thought akamarus in for a world of hurt

as akmaru speed at him drake meerly wave his paw and a water needle shot towards akamru akmaru barely dodged while everybody gasped nin animals couldn use chakra. Drake meerly yawned and sent four water whips around akamarus ankles stoping him from moveing and sucking akamarus chakra.

Sakura grined up at iruka so can he stay sensei iruka sighed and nodde sakura squeled in happyness picked drake up and twirled him around.

AN; thanks for reading review if you want by the way that naruto mech pilot thing was not reADY SOMEBODY uploaded it without my permisson.


End file.
